This is What Makes Us (Boys)
by pa-ride-se
Summary: [HUNHAN] - Ketika Oh Sehun yang seharusnya ikut pamannya ke Irlandia terdampar di sekolah khusus pria, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan terdeteksi dalam radar si Iblis Putih (begitu Jongin memanggilnya) Ketua Komisi Kedisiplinan, Lu Han. failed attempt at crack. chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

Title : This is What Makes Us (Boys)

Author : pa-ride-se

Pairing/s : SeLu/SeHan/HunHan, Kaisoo, the other will be added slolwy as the story goes

Genre : failed crack, Romance

Disclaimer : i own nothing, just some plot and an excuse to write hunhan, really

Halo! sebagai penulis yang relatif baru disini, saya mengharap kerjasama dari para pembaca (jika ada yang berminat lol). sebenarnya plot ini sudah ada sejak berbulan-bulan lalu, tapi bingung mau dituangkan ke dalam bahasa apa. saya coba bahasa Indonesia dan tidak buruk-buruk amat (menurut saya). silakan dibaca~ jangan lupa kritik dan saran (dalam bentuk review atau pm). terimakasih!

* * *

Oh Sehun turun dari bis yang mengantarkannya ke pinggiran kota Seoul, ke asrama sekolah khusus pria yang kini akan menjadi tempat tinggal barunya selama setidaknya tiga tahun sambil mengumpat cukup kencang.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh pria bangka itu ketika libur nanti!" umpatnya kesal dengan muka hampir memerah karena menahan marah. Ditariknya kopernya kasar sambil terus menggerutu dan sesekali mengumpat.

Bagaimana dirimu tidak meledak ketika rencanamu untuk pindah mengikuti pamanmu ke Irlandia tiba-tiba harus dibatalkan karena ayahmu tiba-tiba harus ditugaskan di Jepang dan _berpendapat_ bahwa akan lebih baik jika kau tetap tinggal di Korea Selatan bersama dengan kakak laki-lakimu? Apalagi ketika kau sudah merencanakan hal itu selama setidaknya satu setengah tahun semenjak kau masih menjadi bocah ingusan di bangku SMP?

Dan demi Tuhan, lagi-lagi sekolah khusus pria! Seolah-olah pengalamannya bersekolah di sekolah non-campuran sejak playgrup tidak cukup saja! Musnah sudah mimpinya untuk mengencani gadis-gadis pirang semampai berlogat eksotis itu (_no offense_ tapi seperti kau akan dapat pacar saja disana, Sehun. Maksudku dengan cadelmu itu...).

Tapi, seperti pepatah, sawi sudah menjadi _kimchi_, ah maaf, maksudnya nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kan? Jadi nikmati saja.

Ngomong-ngomong soal nikmat, Jongin bilang gedung sekolah barunya nanti akan bersebelahan dengan gedung sekolah khusus putri. Well, tidak buruk juga. Sehun mulai melihat keuntungan pindah ke sekolah ini, walaupun tidak banyak, tetap saja nikmat harus disyukuri kan?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, kemana anak itu?

Sehun memijit nomor Jongin di kontaknya dan mengetukkan kaki dengan kesal ke lantai aspal dibawahnya.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Mana kau? Aku sudah sampai depan asrama!" Sehun berteriak cukup kencang ke telepon genggamnya setelah bunyi deringannya disambut dengan suara 'halo'?

"Ya, bocah tengik! Aku ini hyungmu, sopan sedikit! Dan aku tidak tuli, jadi tidak perlu berteriak!" Jongin menjawab sambil berteriak juga, membuat sebuah bantal melayang ke arah mukanya, dilempar oleh teman sekamarnya tersayang, Do Kyungsoo. Demi matahari, ini masih jam delapan pagi di hari Minggu!

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat bukakan gerbang ini!" Sehun masih bersikukuh dengan nada ketusnya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar, cerewet!" Jongin buru-buru turun dari kasurnya dan dengan segera melesat ke arah pintu gerbang asrama. Hari Minggu penjaga libur sehingga gerbang tidak ada yang menjaga dan Sehun jadi tidak bisa masuk.

Ketika Jongin bergumul dengan gembok gerbang, Sehun masih menggerutu tidak jelas dan Jongin bersumpah dia mendengar sepupunya yang lebih muda 4 bulan darinya itu mengutuk ayahnya menjadi cangkang telur. Tapi ketika keduanya akhirnya bertukar pandang untuk pertama kali, Jongin dan Sehun tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk saling menyeringai dan memeluk layaknya saudara.

"Sial sekali nasibmu, Nak. Bukannya dapat cewek pirang montok, kau malah harus mendekam di sekolah khusus pria, lagi." Jongin mengejek sepupunya sambil merangkul bahu pemuda berambut warna-warni itu.

"Oh, diamlah. Seperti kau punya kemajuan saja dengan percintaanmu, Jongin." Sehun balas mengejek, membetulkan letak ranselnya yang melorot.

"Hei, sebagai sesama kacang dalam satu cangkang dilarang saling menyinggung hal sensitif." Jongin menjawab sambil tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah tahu siapa teman sekamarmu?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kita bawa dulu saja barangmu ke kamarku, baru nanti kita tanyakan ke ketua asrama."

"Terserahmu saja. Aku capek." Jongin mengangguk paham. Ayah Sehun baru memberitahukan soal keputusannya menahan Sehun di Korea Selatan seminggu sebelum dia berangkat ke Irlandia, visanya bahkan sudah jadi. Jongin bisa mengerti bagaimana kecewanya Sehun.

"Nah, masuklah. Ah, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah bangun. Kyungsoo? Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau Sehun menitipkan barangnya sebentar di kamar kita?" Jongin setengah berteriak. Terdengar jawaban seperti kata 'oke' yang tertahan dari kamar mandi. Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang gosok gigi.

"Baiklah, pertama, harus kuperingatkan bahwa ketua asrama kita sangat benci diganggu di pagi hari karena dia punya ritual istimewa yang memakan waktu setengah jam dan baru bangun jam 9 di hari Minggu. Kedua, kuharap kau hilangkan wajahmu yang seperti mengajak orang berkelahi itu, itu akan membuat moodnya semakin buruk. Ketiga, kurasa aku yang harus berbicara jadi sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Keempat, dan ini yang paling penting, jangan, dan kuulang jangan pernah, mengomentari aksennya ketika berbicara bahasa Korea, dia orang Kanada keturunan Cina dan paling tidak suka jika bahasa Koreanya dikritik. Paham?" Jongin berbicara sedikit terlalu cepat dan Sehun hanya menangkap sekitar sepertiga dari peringatannya, tapi dia tetap mengangguk untuk menghemat waktu. "Oke, _let's do this shit_." Jongin berbicara seolah-olah akan pergi ke medan perang. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya. Dasar lebay!

* * *

Jongin lupa memberitahu Sehun untuk tidak membuat komentar mengenai wajah nyaris tanpa bercela milik Kris Wu (_sempurna, kalau saja tidak ada jerawat kecil dibawah hidungmu_, seperti yang Sehun tanpa sengaja katakan), suatu kesalahan yang bahkan lebih parah dari mengomentari bahasa Korea Kris. Untungnya saat itu ada Byun Baekhyun yang mengadu bahwa Park Chanyeol teman sekamar Kris sudah menyembunyikan sepatu sepakbolanya dan dia berniat untuk menggeledah kamar Kris dan Chanyeol (hanya di bagian Chanyeol, tentu saja, seperti manusia naga itu akan mengijinkannya mengobrak-abrik kasurnya saja) dan Sehun berhasil selamat dari detensi mengepel kamar mandi selama seminggu penuh (Demi Tuhan, dia bahkan belum satu jam disini!) dan Kris mengusirnya secara elegan (matanya sudah nyaris berkilat berbahaya) setelah menyuruhnya untuk mencari kamar nomor 304 dan pemuda bernama Huang Zitao.

"Hmm, Huang Zitao ya, tidak buruk. Anak pertukaran dari Cina juga, aku tidak terlalu kenal sih, dia sekelas dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi satu hal yang harus kuberitahukan padamu, jangan membuatnya marah atau ujung tongkat wushunya akan berakhir di bokongmu." Sehun bergidik hanya dengan memikirkannya. Tidak bisa apa dia punya teman sekamar yang lebih normal?

"Apa disini ada jam malam?"

"Ya, ada. Maksimal jam 10 kau sudah harus masuk kamar. Gerbang luar dikunci jam sembilan. Boleh telat asal kau menelepon penjaga dan alasannya harus jelas. Dilarang membawa wanita kecuali keluarga ke lingkungan asrama. Dan jika kau telat atau melanggar aturan, hukuman akan diberikan oleh Kris selaku ketua asrama." Sehun bergidik lagi hanya dengan mendengarnya.

"Apa? Memangnya disini ada larangan pacaran?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Asal kau diam-diam tidak masalah tapi, sepertinya."

Sehun mendesah. Ini akan menjadi tiga tahun yang sangat, sangat panjang untuknya.

* * *

Teman sekamarnya ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Punya pribadi unik, seperti orang golongan AB pada umumnya. Tidak suka jika koleksinya disentuh (Tao hampir mematahkan tangannya ketika dia secara refleks menjulurkan _nunchaku_nya waktu Sehun nyaris menyentuh koleksi kacamata hitam Gucci milik Tao), suka mengajak orang lain untuk mandi bersama dengan alasan menghemat air (pertama kali Sehun mendengar ajakannya dia langsung menggeleng dan berpikir bahwa Tao adalah orang mesum atau maniak, tapi setelah mendengar alasannya sendiri dia jadi mengerti, walau tetap menolak) dan punya jadwal rutin latihan wushu (Tao ternyata seorang atlit). Tapi, sekalipun dengan kebiasannya yang diluar nalar, Sehun cukup menyukai Tao.

Malam itu dihabiskan Sehun untuk berbincang dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kebanyakan membahas aturan asrama dan sekolah. Dan setelah pukul sepuluh, Sehun kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati Tao sudah tidur terlebih dahulu.

Tapi Jongin lupa memberitahunya tentang satu hal paling penting : Komisi Kedisiplinan Sekolah.

* * *

Besoknya, Sehun bangun telat dan mengutuk Tao karena tidak membangunkannya ketika melihat ranjang sebelah ranjangnya sudah kosong. Dia bahkan tidak sempat sarapan atau menyisir rambutnya. Dengan terburu-buru menjejalkan buku pelajaran dan catatan barunya untuk hari itu, Sehun melesat keluar gerbang asrama dan berlari mengejar gerbang sekolah. Terlambat, gerbang sudah ditutup, tapi untung, belum dikunci. Sehun sudah akan mengendap-endap masuk ketika dia mendengar suara dehaman kecil persis di sebelahnya ketika dia masuk gerbang.

Oh, sial. Apakah dia salah satu anggota Komisi Kedisiplinan atau semacamnya? Sehun menilik pemuda berambut coklat gelap di sampingnya yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Bajunya rapi, dasinya terpasang dengan baik, dan rambutnya seperti dia memakai gel untuk membuatnya klimis—

Tunggu, dasi?

Sehun melihat lehernya dan nyaris mengerang ketika tidak menemukan dasi warna biru—untuk siswa kelas X—miliknya bertengger di sana.

Habislah. Semoga anggota Komisi Kedisiplinan mau memberikan kebaikan hatinya untuknya yang notabene anak baru, Sehun berdoa dalam hati. Dia sudah akan membuka mulutnya ketika sebuah suara melodik menyapa telinganya.

"Ah, lihat siapa disini. Seorang lagi anak kelas XI?" dan Sehun berbalik ke arah asal suara.

Dan menemukan wajah yang dia bersumpah jika malaikat turun ke bumi, akan terlihat persis seperti itu. Dia bahkan harus mengecek apa malaikat itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki sepertinya dengan melihat kebawah

—dan melihat celana. Yep, sudah pasti laki-laki.

Tunggu, ini kan memang sekolah khusus pria?

Sehun tidak percaya dirinya bisa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi idiot hanya karena melihat seseorang yang keindahannya bahkan menyaingi Aphrodite.

"—halo? Apa kau mendengarku?" malaikat itu berujar, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun, hampir terlihat dia berusaha menahan kesal dan geli sekaligus.

"A—apa? Maksudku, ya?" Sehun tergagap menjawab. Malaikat itu tertawa kecil.

"Aku bilang, mana dasimu? Kau anak kelas berapa?" malaikat itu menanyainya sambil tersenyum manis. Sehun hampir dibuat pingsan karenanya.

Oh Tuhan, jika pria dapat menjadi seindah ini, dia rela tidak berpacaran dengan gadis pirang Dublin. Wajahnya merupakan kesempurnaan yang bahkan bisa membuat Venus cemburu.

Dan sejak kapan dia jadi puitis? _Geez_, hal ini mulai membuatnya gila.

"Haloo? Ada orang dirumah?" wajah malaikat itu berubah sedikit serius. Sehun dibuat gelagapan karenanya.

"E—eh?" bagus, sekarang dia benar-benar menjadi idiot.

"Dasimu, tuan rambut pelangi? Mana?" nada suaranya berubah serius ketika Sehun hanya melongo dan menjawab seperti orang bodoh.

"A—aku lupa, aku terburu-buru dan—"

"Jadi kau terlambat dan tidak memakai atau membawa dasi. Baiklah, minus sepuluh poin dan lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali setelah pulang sekolah. Seperti biasa, lapor dulu ke ruangan kami sebelumnya." Katanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian melengos untuk mengecek siswa lain yang terlambat atau atributnya tidak lengkap.

Sehun hanya bisa termangu, dan buru-buru masuk gedung sekolah ketika bel kembali berbunyi.

* * *

"Apa? Jadi kau terlambat dan kena hukuman? Di hari pertamamu?" Jongin nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau Kyungsoo tidak buru-buru menyikutnya. Saat ini Sehun sedang makan siang bertiga bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo di samping kafeteria terbuka sekolah.

"Oh, diamlah. Ini gara-gara kau juga, tahu." Sehun geram dengan Jongin yang bisa dengan santainya tertawa seperti itu.

"Ahahaha, sori, sori. Aku benar-benar lupa. Lagipula kenapa Tao tidak membangunkanmu, sih?"

"Mana kutahu."

"Mungkin dia berangkat untuk latihan paginya pagi-pagi sekali dan tak mau membangunkanmu. Ngomong-ngomong malaikat yang kau tanyakan itu namanya Lu Han. Dia Ketua Komisi Kedisiplinan Sekolah, kelas XII." Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan.

"Juga dikenal sebagai Iblis Putih. Jangan tertipu dengan wajah manisnya, dia setan sadis yang akan memberimu hukuman tanpa ampun jika kau sampai melanggar tata tertib sekolah." Jongin menjelaskan. Kyungsoo (dengan lumayan keras) menyodok Jongin dengan sikutnya, membuat pemuda berkulit coklat itu terbatuk-batuk dan melotot padanya.

"Biar begitu, aku ini anggotanya, tahu. Dan terbukti dengan dia sebagai Ketua Kedisiplinan, jumlah pelanggaran jadi menurun drastis. Dia tidak seburuk itu, kok." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan dengan mantap membela Lu Han.

"Iblis Putih? Setan sadis? Benarkah?" Sehun tidak begitu mempedulikan pertengkaran kecil Jongin dan Kyungsoo di depannya, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah prospek untuk mendapatkan info lebih jauh tentang Lu Han.

"_Well_, kebanyakan siswa memanggilnya seperti itu. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia terlihat seperti orang baik."

"Yah, tunggu saja sampai dia menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hukumanmu." Jongin nyengir dan bertepatan dengan itu, bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

* * *

Ternyata, Jongin benar dan Kyungsoo _sangat_, _sangat salah_.

Sehun tidak tahu bahwa lari mengelilingi lapangan berarti dia harus mengelilingi lapangan sambil memakai papan bertuliskan "SAYA TERLAMBAT" dan topi dari kertas warna-warni, sambil disaksikan oleh anggota klub sepakbola yang kebetulan sedang latihan (termasuk Lu Han). Sehun bersumpah dia tak pernah mengalami hal yang lebih memalukan sejak umurnya delapan tahun. Belum lagi sepuluh keliling bukanlah angka yang sedikit, sehingga ketika Sehun menyelesaikan hukumannya, dia hampir jatuh saking lelahnya. Lari maraton memang bukan keahliannya.

Ketika dia melapor sore itu untuk melaksanakan hukumannya, dia tidak menyangka akan menemui Lu Han sedang mengganti celana seragamnya dengan celana pendek untuk latihan sepakbola (Dia bukan _pervert_, demi Tuhan! Dia bahkan mengetuk pintunya! Dan dia juga ingat betul Lu Han memakai bokser). Sehun segera meminta maaf, tapi tampaknya apa yang dikatakan Jongin bahwa dibalik wajahnya yang super manis, Lu Han adalah seorang _demon_ tampaknya benar karena segera setelah Sehun diminta menunggu di luar, Lu Han menyerahkan papan dan topi hukumannya dengan senyum diwajahnya sambil berkata "Saya harap hukuman ini bisa menjadi alat bagimu untuk merasa jera." Sehun menangkap arti rangkap dalam kata "jera" tersebut.

_What a way to spend your first day at school_.

* * *

Hari selanjutnya, Sehun melakukan _double check_ terhadap dasi, seragam dan alat tulis serta dompetnya, tidak mau mengulang kejadian yang sama dua kali. Rasa tertariknya terhadap Lu Han hampir menguap seluruhnya setelah insiden hukuman keliling lapangan itu. Walaupun Sehun masih mengakui bahwa Lu Han adalah pria termanis yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup.

Merasa percaya diri dan yakin tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi kali ini, Sehun berjalan santai ke arah gerbang sekolah (dia memasang weker supaya tidak telat lagi), bermaksud untuk melemparkan senyum ke arah Lu Han ketika Lu Han memanggil namanya terlebih dahulu.

"Oh Sehun-ssi." Sehun tertegun. Untuk sesaat dia ingin berkata 'yey' karena Lu Han mengetahui namanya, tapi kemudian menyadari dengan bodoh bahwa kemarin dia sendiri yang memberitahukannya.

_Tidak apa-apa, tadi dia kan sudah mengecek kelengkapan seragamnya. Tidak ada yang salah._

_Kan?_

"Sepatumu. Warna selain warna putih dilarang, apa kau tidak tahu?"

_APA? Kim Jongin sialan itu, aku bersumpah..._

"Detensi setelah pulang sekolah. Jika ada kegiatan klub, kau boleh minta izin terlebih dahulu. Datanglah keruangan kami seperti biasa." Sehun bisa melihat senyum-mata-keriput Lu Han bertengger dengan manis di wajahnya.

_Uh oh_.

* * *

Review makes me giggle~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : This is What Makes Us (Boys)

Author : pa-ride-se

Pairing/s : Selu/Sehan/Hunhan, slight Kaisoo and Chanbaek, the others will be added slowly as the story goes

Genre : failed crack, Romance

Warning : BxB aka shounen-ai, slight implication of same-sex activity, extremely unamusing humors

Disclaimer : i own nothing, just some plot and an excuse to write hunhan, really

Sekali lagi bersama saya! Hehe. Terimakasih atas respon dan reviewnya, I really appreciate it. And here's chapter two! xD

* * *

Sudah sekitar duapuluh menit Sehun duduk menganggur di ruangan Komisi Kedisiplinan, di depannya Lu Han sedang anteng memeriksa kertas-kertas yang terlihat dipenuhi coretan tangan. _Hukuman siswa lain?_ Sehun menelan ludah hanya dengan memikirkannya. Satu _scene_ dari film Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix menghantui pikirannya.

_Tidak mungkin kan Lu Han punya Pena Darah tersembunyi di salah satu laci mejanya?_

Setelah sekitar tiga menit membuang waktunya berusaha untuk terlihat tetap tenang dan tidak membiarkan imajinasinya berlari kesana kemari, akhirnya Lu Han berdeham kecil dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Nah," ujarnya, "aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu secepat ini, Oh Sehun-ssi. Aku kira hukuman kemarin cukup membuatmu jera." Senyum manis yang selalu bertengger di wajah Lu Han mulai membuat Sehun ketakutan. Senyum seperti itu biasanya berakhir dengan tidak baik.

"Ah, itu karena aku tidak tahu bahwa ada aturan seperti itu." Sehun memberanikan diri menjawab. Lu Han terlihat menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Oh ya? Hmm, teman sekamarmu jahat juga ya tidak memberitahumu tata tertib sekolah." Celetuk Lu Han yang sukses membuat Sehun langsung kelabakan.

"Ah, itu karena aku dan Tao belum sempat berbicara banyak. Kami jarang bertemu tiga hari ini. Biasanya ketika aku pulang dia belum selesai latihan dan jam kami berangkat juga berbeda." Sehun sangat tidak ingin ujung tongkat Tao berakhir di bokongnya jika Lu Han sampai berpikir Tao sengaja tidak memberitahunya tata tertib sekolah.

"_Whatever_," tukas Lu Han, kemudian menggeser satu buah buku kecil ke arah Sehun, "itu buku tata tertib sekolah. Kuharap dengan membacanya kau akan menghindari kesalahan lain di hari-hari berikutnya." Sehun agak tertegun. _Wow_, ternyata iblis bisa juga punya rasa belas kasihan. Sehun menggumamkan terimakasih secara sopan.

"Nah, sekarang untuk hukumanmu," Lu Han memberi jeda di kalimatnya, ada kilatan kejam (mungkin perasaan Sehun saja, tapi dia bersumpah melihatnya) yang sekilas berkelebat di kedua mata besarnya, kemudian beranjak menuju salah satu loker di sudut ruangan. Sehun _sangat berusaha_ untuk tidak memperhatikan ketika Lu Han membungkuk dan bagian bawah tubuhnya mencuat di udara (Oh God, dia mulai berubah jadi orang mesum). Dia kembali ke meja semula dan menyerahkan satu celana pendek dan kaos oblong.

"Ganti bajumu dengan itu. Ukuran kita tidak terlalu berbeda jadi harusnya baju itu tidak terlalu kecil untukmu." Lu Han benar, meskipun Sehun beberapa inci lebih tinggi darinya, tapi pada dasarnya ukuran tubuh mereka nyaris sama. "Kau bisa ganti baju dibalik lemari buku itu," tunjuk Lu Han.

"Um, maaf, tapi apa sebenarnya hukumanku?" Sehun masih enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Alarm di kepalanya masih berteriak nyaring.

"Oh, kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Jawab Lu Han dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Sehun bergidik.

* * *

Dari semua jenis detensi yang Sehun pikirkan akan diterimanya, membersihkan kolam renang sekolah bukanlah salah satu diantaranya. Apalagi ketika kolam renang itu memiliki luas standar Olimpiade (yang cukup besar untuk dibersihkan _hanya oleh_ satu orang). Lu Han memberikannya saringan dengan tangkai super panjang dan menginstruksikan untuk mengambil sampah yang terlihat di permukaan kolam.

Tadinya Sehun pikir Lu Han hanya akan memperhatikannya seperti kemarin (makanya dia agak kaget ketika melihat Lu Han ikut mengganti bajunya dengan tanktop hitam longgar dan celana selutut), tapi dia hanya bisa melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya ketika Lu Han tiba-tiba memasang kacamata renang, turun ke kolam dan mulai berenang ke dasar, memunguti sampah yang tidak terjangkau oleh saringan.

_Oh wow, suatu hal yang sangat tidak terduga_.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya lebih merasa kagum; Lu Han, Ketua Komisi Kedisiplinan turun langsung untuk membersihkan kolam renang sekolah yang harusnya dibersihkan oleh anggota klub renang sendiri atau petugas kebersihan sekolah; atau kemauan Lu Han untuk menekan sisi misofobianya (info dari Kyungsoo, Lu Han punya kebencian yang kuat terhadap kuman dan segala hal yang tidak bersih) demi membersihkan fasilitas umum sekolah yang bahkan bukan kewajibannya.

"Sehun-ssi? Sampahnya tidak akan masuk sendiri ke dalam saringan lho, kau harus menggerakannya." Lu Han berujar ketika dia memergoki Sehun malah bengong tanpa mengerjakan tugasnya, terlihat sedikit geli melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"Eh? Ah, iya, maaf." Sehun tersenyum bodoh kemudian mulai melakukan tugasnya. Ketika suasana mulai hening lagi, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"_Sunbaenim_, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kita—ah maksudku _sunbaenim_ melakukan hal ini? Ini kan bukan bagian dari kewajibanmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ingin saja," tukasnya pendek, kemudian setelah dia muncul kembali ke permukaan, "aku dulu anggota klub renang, bukan anggota tetap, hanya sekedar iseng. Seniorku sering mengajak kami membersihkan kolam setiap beberapa hari sekali. Kurasa kebiasaan itu masih menempel sampai sekarang." Lanjut Lu Han tak acuh.

_Sangat, sangat tidak terduga_.

Mereka bekerja dalam diam, Lu Han sesekali berenang ke pinggiran dan menumpahkan sampah yang ditemukannya, sedangkan Sehun, setelah beberapa lama, berinisiatif menyeret tempat sampah yang ada di pojokan dekat ruang _shower_ untuk menampung sampah yang diambilnya dan memasukkan sampah yang dikumpulkan Lu Han. Sesekali keduanya akan bertemu pandang, walaupun Sehun biasanya langsung membuang muka karena takut (dan berusaha untuk tidak memelototi Lu Han yang menurutnya terlihat seksi dan mirip Ariel si _mermaid_ dengan tubuh basah dan rambut merahnya—tunggu, kenapa hal itu malah terdengar seperti kutipan buku porno?). Matanya nyaris keluar dari soketnya ketika menemukan sampah yang terlihat mencurigakan berbentuk plastik panjang yang terikat diujungnya dengan isi cairan mencurigakan. Sehun nyaris melemparkannya lagi ke kolam kalau tidak ingat ada Lu Han yang sedang berenang di dalamnya dan buru-buru melemparkan benda tersebut ke dalam kotak sampah. Lu Han yang ternyata memperhatikan kejadian tersebut tertawa kecil kemudian berenang ke pinggiran. Matahari mulai tenggelam dan akan terlalu sulit bagi mereka untuk melanjutkan kegiatan tersebut tanpa bantuan lampu sorot. Sehun hanya menatapnya tajam, merasa hal itu tidak lucu, melupakan untuk sesaat bahwa di depannya ada seorang iblis yang siap memecutnya kapan saja (tunggu, itu terdengar seperti fantasi seorang masokis).

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf. Kadang hal itu terjadi—maksudku disini hubungan antar siswa tidak aneh, dan kadang mereka memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya di tempat-tempat paling unik. Tapi ini pertama kalinya di tahun ini aku menemukan kondom yang sudah dipakai di kolam ini. Akan kupastikan siapa yang melakukannya setelah menanyakannya pada penjaga atau petugas kebersihan. Aku minta maaf, Sehun-ssi. Kau jadi mengalami kejadian yang cukup mengerikan." Jelas Lu Han sambil tersenyum meringis.

Mengerikan? Ini skandal! Apa Lu Han bercanda?

Tapi Sehun tidak keberatan, asal bisa mendengar tawa _mermaid_ berambut merah itu lagi.

—demi Tuhan, dia tidak benar-benar berubah menjadi masokis kan?

"I—itu, ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget. Kuharap aku tidak akan pernah menemukan benda seperti itu menyasar di lokerku, haha." Kata Sehun, balas tersenyum meringis.

"Oh percayalah, itu pernah terjadi," mata Sehun langsung melotot, "di tahun aku menjadi junior, hal itu terjadi pada teman sekamarku. Dia langsung membuang semua barangnya yang dapat diganti dan menyemproti lokernya dengan disinfektan. Tapi kemudian aku melaporkannya dan kejadian seperti itu sudah jarang lagi terjadi. Makanya aku sedikit kaget ketika saringanmu mendapatkan barang seperti itu." Lu Han tersenyum manis. Sehun mulai berpikir dirinya pasti sudah gila ketika lagi-lagi dia mendapati dirinya tidak keberatan.

"_Well_, aku masih berharap hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padaku." Sehun memasang muka berkerut seakan jijik. Yah, dia memang jijik sih.

"Baiklah, sepertinya cukup. Maaf aku menghukummu dengan hal ini, sudah menjadi kewajibanku dan sepertinya lari keliling lapangan tidak adil bagimu. Kau boleh pulang, kuharap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi besok." Ujar Lu Han, kemudian dia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang _shower_. Sehun menekan keinginannya untuk membuntuti setan manis itu ke ruang _shower_.

Oh Tuhan, ampuni hamba-Mu yang sudah berubah menjadi maniak dalam waktu dua hari saja.

* * *

Malam itu pertama kalinya Sehun makan malam bersama dengan Tao. Biasanya dia akan langsung menemui Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Daehyun—yang baru dikenalnya kemarin malam—di ruang makan asrama, tapi hari ini Tao pulang cepat sehingga mereka bisa pergi makan bersama-sama.

"Kudengar kau kena detensi—dua kali, oleh Lu Han?" Tao membuka perbincangan malam itu.

"Yah, begitulah," ujar Sehun acuh tak acuh, sedikit lebih tertarik pada _yukgaejang _yang terhidang dalam mangkok di depannya, mengaduknya pelan agar sup itu sedikit dingin.

"Wah, pasti tidak menyenangkan. Aku juga pernah kena hukuman darinya, waktu itu aku belum bilang kalau aku punya latihan pagi dan sedikit terlambat. Dia menyuruhku menemuinya sepulang sekolah dan aku disuruh membantu tukang kebun mengangkatkan air dari sumur karena pompanya sedang mati. Untungnya besoknya Wufan-gege menolongku dengan memberitahukan kondisiku padanya. Aku tidak akan pernah mau dihukum lagi oleh iblis itu."

Entah kenapa Sehun mulai tidak suka ketika orang lain memanggil Lu Han dengan sebutan iblis atau setan—maksudnya dia tahu kalau Lu Han _tidak seburuk_ itu. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya menyadari kalau Lu Han bukanlah orang arogan dan kejam seperti yang orang-orang bilang. Tidak mungkin kan seorang misofobia sepertinya mau membersihkan kolam renang yang bahkan bukan tanggungjawabnya dan bisa berisi macam-macam sampah 'ajaib' (seperti yang ditemukannya) jika dia memang memiliki karakter seperti yang orang lain gambarkan?

"Dia tidak seburuk itu kok," celetuk Sehun, "ngomong-ngomong siapa itu Wufan-gege?" tanyanya.

"Kris, ketua asrama kita." Tao menjawabnya setelah sebelumnya memberikan Sehun tatapan apa-kau-masih-waras.

"Oh." Kata Sehun, tepat pada saat itu Jongin masuk ke ruang makan dan Sehun memanggilnya. Tidak berapa lama Kyungsoo datang menyusul, dan terlibat percakapan yang cukup serius dengan Lu Han. Pandangan keduanya bersirobok dan Sehun berani bersumpah Lu Han memberikannya senyuman kecil sebelum kembali mendengarkan Kyungsoo.

Apa dia salah makan sayuran dan menelan telur ulat? Karena dia sangat yakin bahwa perutnya dipenuhi kupu-kupu saat itu.

* * *

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan tanpa masalah. Jongin terus merecokinya untuk menceritakan pengalaman hukuman keduanya. Namun Sehun enggan menceritakannya, merasa bahwa itu adalah momen yang tidak pantas disebarluaskan, apalagi mengingat yang dihukum Lu Han di kolam pada hari itu hanya dia saja (selain dia takut pantatnya akan dipanggang, Sehun masih lumayan takut dengan sifat Lu Han yang agak tidak bisa ditebak). Bahkan Jongin sempat mengancam akan mengutuknya supaya dihukum lagi, namun Sehun tak bergeming. Akhirnya bocah kebanyakan berjemur itu bosan dan berhenti mengganggunya (jika saling mengejek secara konstan di sesi makan siang mereka tidak dihitung sebagai mengganggu). Dia juga mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan asrama, sempat berkenalan dengan beberapa senior lain seperti Byun Baekhyun yang tengil (anggota klub siaran yang supel namun bermulut cepat) dan Kim Jongdae, anggota Komisi Kedisiplinan yang memergokinya di hari pertama (sebenarnya Kyungsoo yang menarik Jongdae secara paksa ke meja makan mereka pada makan malam di hari Rabu) yang ternyata humoris dan _easy-going_. Hari Kamis dia memutuskan ingin mengikuti klub fotografi dan memberikan formulirnya pada Kim Himchan, ketua klub fotografi. Sebenarnya dia sangat menyukai _dance_ dan ingin ikut Jongin masuk tim _dance_ sekolah, tapi dia memutuskan ingin mencoba hal baru, selain itu, kakaknya seorang fotografer _freelance_ dan sering mengajarkannya tentang kamera jadi dia tidak buta-buta amat soal fotografi.

Hingga hari Jumat datang dan dia kembali terlambat (dia mengutuk Jongin yang mengajaknya nonton film horor di laptopnya (Brothers' Bonding Time! katanya) namun malah dia yang paling dulu tidur di tengah jalan dan menyebabkan Sehun—yang sebenarnya ketakutan—harus menyelesaikan menontonnya seorang diri (film yang ditonton adalah The Ring versi Jepang dan dengan bodohnya Sehun percaya kata-kata Jongin bahwa orang yang tidak menyelesaikan filmnya akan didatangi Sadako) dan kemudian harus pulang ke kamarnya seorang diri, hampir pipis di celana ketika melihat sekelebat bayangan yang ternyata adalah Park Chanyeol), alhasil disinilah dia, berhadapan kembali dengan Lu Han.

_Mungkin didatangi Sadako lebih baik_, pikirnya. Lu Han seperti sedang dalam mood jelek hari ini, dahinya berkerut cukup dalam ketika melihatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka murid baru bisa melanggar tata tertib hingga 3 kali hanya dalam seminggu. Detensi, Oh Sehun-ssi. Temui aku sepulang sekolah, dan bilang pada Himchan kau tidak mungkin tidak bisa ikut kegiatan klub hari ini." Ujarnya setelah menarik nafas, terlihat bosan namun sedikit geli untuk melihat Sehun lagi. Dia hampir melupakan bagian bahwa Lu Han tahu klub mana yang dia masuki.

"Baik, _sunbaenim_." Katanya, tidak mau terlambat memasuki kelas Matematika guru Shim yang terkenal luar biasa _killer_ itu.

Dan terlambat menyadari bahwa dia lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang ditugaskan guru Shim.

* * *

Setelah menjalani hukuman dari guru Shim (menulis 100 kali kalimat "Saya tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Saya menyesal", hukuman yang cukup kolot atau _old-fashioned _untuk ukuran guru semuda guru Shim, menurut Sehun. Untungnya dia tidak mengerjakannya sendirian, ada Jongin juga yang ternyata sama-sama lupa), Sehun buru-buru menuju ruangan Komisi Kedisiplinan untuk menjalani hukumannya.

"_Sunbaenim_, maaf, aku terlambat. Aku harus menjalani hukuman dari guru Shim terlebih dahulu." Gumam Sehun sambil membungkuk minta maaf setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu dan menunggu beberapa detik untuk jawaban dari dalam (tidak mau kejadian hari Senin terulang, walau dia tidak keberatan melihat Lu Han dalam balutan bokser lagi).

"Hmm, ya, tidak apa. Kemari dan duduk." Ada nada memerintah dari suara Lu Han yang membuat Sehun buru-buru mematuhinya.

"Tiga kali detensi dalam satu minggu. Kau hampir memecahkan rekor Chanyeol, Sehun-ssi." Sehun menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya apakah Chanyeol melanggar selama seminggu penuh. "tapi kurasa kau melakukannya bukan karena malas. Baiklah," dia memberi jeda lagi di akhir kalimatnya. "kau boleh pulang." Sehun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, waw, mungkin Lu Han kasihan padanya? Atau— "Tapi besok kuharap kau sudah siap pada jam 9 pagi di depan gerbang asrama. Tidak ada keterlambatan atau hukumanmu kugandakan. Pakai pakaian bebas saja, tidak perlu menggunakan seragam. Kau paham?" butuh waktu sedikit lama bagi Sehun untuk menjawab. Pikirannya bercampur antara penasaran dan takut, dia akhirnya mengangguk sambil mengatakan 'baik' dan kemudian mohon undur diri dari ruangan itu.

Ah, para kupu-kupu itu kembali berulah di perutnya. Dia harus periksa secepatnya.

* * *

Hari Sabtu Sehun bangun pukul 7 dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Awalnya dia bingung akan memakai baju apa (demi Tuhan ini bukan kencan, Oh Sehun! Pakai saja apa yang tanganmu bisa jangkau!) kemudian memutuskan memakai kaos warna oranye yang sudah agak pudar serta kemeja biru kotak-kotak dan jeans abu-abu, lalu pergi menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Setengah sembilan dan dia kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil telepon genggam serta dompet dan kuncinya, sedikit mondar-mandir karena _apa sebenarnya yang Lu Han ingin dia lakukan?_ Sebelum berhenti dan keluar menuju gerbang pada 08.50.

Pada 08.57 Lu Han keluar dari gedung asrama ditemani oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, keduanya terlihat lesu dan pasrah. Sehun awalnya agak bingung apa yang dua orang itu lakukan datang bersama dengan Lu Han.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun-ssi, aku harap kau tidak menunggu terlalu lama," sapa Lu Han, dan ketika menemukan ekspresi bingung di wajah Sehun ketika melihat dua orang yang mengekornya, "oh, ingat ketika aku bilang akan menemukan siapa orang dibalik kejadian kondom di kolam? Mereka berdua ini pelakunya." Katanya santai, seolah-olah kejadian itu sangat normal.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun memohon Lu Han dengan wajah memelas, wajahnya sudah seperti tomat terlalu matang. Chanyeol terlihat lebih tenang.

"Apa? Itu salahmu sendiri, tahu. Dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Kau juga, Chanyeol, coba tahan libidomu itu, aku tahu pasti kau yang memulai. Kalian beruntung Sehun dan aku yang menemukan hal ini. Kalau tidak kalian pasti sudah mati." Lu Han membicarakan kegiatan seks kedua orang itu layaknya orang membahas cuaca, Sehun tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa geli atau ingin menangis.

"_Can't help it_, hyung. Kris bisa membunuhku kalau kami melakukannya di kamarku. Dan tak bisa menggunakan kamar Baekhyun karena Junmyeon-hyung pasti curiga. Jadi kami melakukannya di tempat mana saja yang cukup terisolir." Chanyeol menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Demi janggut Merlin, muka Sehun pasti sudah semerah Baekhyun sekarang (mungkin lebih merah seperti kepiting terlalu lama direbus).

"Heh, akan kusuruh Kris mengubah _rooming arrangement_ kalian." Tukas Lu Han. "Ah, maaf Sehun-ssi, mungkin kau kurang nyaman dengan percakapan ini," senyum manis Lu Han menyatakan penyesalannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _sunbaenim_."

"Nah, sekarang, apa kau suka anak-anak, Sehun-ssi?" katanya sambil menyeringai jenaka.

_Oh well_.

**A/N** : terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview serta mem-fave dan follow! semoga tetap excited dengan kelanjutannya (dan saya tidak terlalu gagal menuliskan crack-nya) ^^; dibawah ini adalah balasan reviewnya :3

**oh luhan** : iya ini yaoi ^^ (shounena-ai sih sebenarnya, hehe)

**lisnana1** : iya ini sudah lanjut xD silakan dibaca ;9

**amaliaexotics** : sudah lanjut, silakan dibaca _

**Niraa** : makasih ^^ silakan dibaca lanjutannya

**eibie** : glad to hear it :D saya juga lg suka-sukanya dgn setting SMA jdi bikin ini. ah, beberapa official couple, beberapa tidak ditebak saja hehe

**ohristi95** : luhan terpaksa jadi kejem krn jd ketua komisi disiplin xD (dan saya senang membully sehun, jadi…. ). thank you!

**Rara Jung** : o.O pelajaran apa ituu _ saya nda bisa nulis smut sih tapi (walau ingin, hati tak bisa…)

**sehunnoona** : ehehe iya, makasih ^^ silakan dibaca lanjutannya~

**hunniedeer1** : semoga ini ga jadi extremely fluffy ya (mungkin sulit) jongin ngatain kyk gitu krn luhan udah terkenal duluan dgn panggilan itu sih xDD

**Fujoshi203** : makasih ^^ luhan baik koook, buktinya ada diatas kan XD

: luhan ga arogan kok sebenernya (seperti kata Sehun diatas, hoho). Kaisoo blm pacaran disini, tapi mereka mmg deket banget sbg roommate xD kristao disini punya hubungan platonik (wah, spoiler! ) sudah dimasukkan chanbaek walau hanya di-mention saja hehe

**fangirl-shipper **: makasih *terharu *ambil tisu wah saya kira saya fail mendeskripsikan luhan sebagai setan manis yang sadis xD ternyata ngga…. ini sudah diupdate, silakan dibaca~

**hunhan shipper **: iya ini komedi (gagal) romantis (sedang berusaha supaya tidak overly cheesy ahaha)

**Guest** : iya ini sudah dilanjut, silakan dibaca ^^

* * *

Review makes me giggle~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : This is What Makes Us (Boys)

Author : pa-ride-se

Pairing/s : Selu/Sehan/Hunhan, slight Kaisoo and Chanbaek, the others will be added slowly as the story goes

Genre : failed crack, Romance

Warning : BxB aka shounen-ai, slight implication of same-sex activity, extremely unamusing humors, crude explicit words

Disclaimer : i own nothing, just some plot and an excuse to write hunhan, really

Terimakasih semuanya sekali lagi atas reviewnya! Saya sangat, sangat terharu ketika kalian bilang menyukai gaya bahasa saya, karena saya sejujurnya merasa itu sedikit fail, tapi syukurlah jika bisa menghibur ^^ . Anyway, withour further ado, here's chapter three!

* * *

"Jadi, ini yang akan kita lakukan: membantu Junmyeon menjaga sekitar 40 anak taman kanak-kanak yang akan melakukan jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang. Sekarang—sebelum kau protes Baekhyun—aku tahu ini terdengar tidak adil untuk kalian bertiga, tapi percayalah aku bisa memikirkan hukuman lain untuk kalian, yang bisa sangat _bervariasi_. Dan aku yakin kalian tahu apa artinya itu. _So, your choice_." Lu Han menjelaskan akhirnya, ketika mereka sedang berjalan ke halte bis terdekat, memberikan penekanan di kata 'bervariasi' yang sejujurnya Sehun tidak ingin tahu lebih jauh.

"Aku tidak akan protes," ujar Chanyeol sambil nyengir dan memamerkan gigi putihnya yang berkilau. _Ouch_, sepertinya ada yang butuh kacamata hitam disini. Chanyeol kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun yang tampak sudah akan bersungut-sungut namun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga tidak akan protes." Kata Baekhyun sedikit mendongkol.

"Aku juga." Sehun menjawab, tersenyum, yang dibalas oleh Lu Han. Serius, bisakah seseorang memberikan sepasang kacamata hitam pada Sehun? Lama-lama dia bisa buta melihat kilauan dari kedua orang ini (walaupun dia akan memilih senyum Lu Han dibanding gigi cemerlang Chanyeol, tentu saja). Bis datang dan mereka duduk di bagian belakang.

"Tapi _sunbaenim_, kalau boleh tahu kenapa kita dibutuhkan untuk kegiatan ini? Maksudku, pastinya mereka punya guru-guru yang bisa mengawasi mereka?" tanya Sehun penasaran, memanfaatkan _mood_ Lu Han yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan baik.

"Oh, itu. Ya, sebenarnya ada. Tapi dua dari guru-guru itu terkena alergi serbuk bunga dan satu orang kemarin baru cuti melahirkan, jadi mereka cukup kewalahan mencari penggantinya di saat-saat terakhir. Tadinya Minseok akan ikut bersama kita, tapi dia mendadak dipanggil orangtuanya untuk pulang dan kebetulan kalian berada dalam list hukumanku, jadi..." kata Lu Han, mengangkat bahunya sambil menyeringai.

"Tunggu—kau bilang membantu Junmyeon-hyung. Jangan bilang ini anak-anak dari taman kanak-kanak milik keluarganya?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Yep." Jawab Lu Han ringan.

"_Oh great, naggy rich little brats_. Serius, hyung, jika seperti ini caranya mending aku minta hukuman lain saja." Balas Baekhyun, mukanya terlihat kesal sekarang. Gila, kalau Sehun jadi Baekhyun sih, dia tak akan berani menantang Lu Han seperti itu.

"Yakin dengan itu? Aku bisa menyuruhmu membersihkan _pantry_ guru selama seminggu lagi lho, tuan Byun. Atau mungkin dua hari membantu penjaga sekolah untuk patroli malam lagi?" Apa? Ada hukuman seseram itu?

"Oke, baiklah. Lagipula kita sudah naik bis hingga sejauh ini. Akan sia-sia jika aku mundur sekarang." Kata Baekhyun setelah menarik napas panjang.

"Apa? Memang kenapa dengan anak-anak dari TK nya keluarga Junmyeon-hyung?" tanya Chanyeol, sepertinya dia belum pernah kena hukuman yang melibatkan anak-anak itu. Sehun jadi ikut penasaran.

"Beberapa dari anak-anak di taman kanak-kanak itu berasal dari keluarga super kaya yang terbiasa menerima pelayanan dari _butler_ atau _maid_, yah kau bisa bayangkan sisanya. Beberapa lagi, karena dibesarkan di lingkungan konservatif, cenderung takut untuk melakukan hal baru dan biasanya malah akan merusak suasana jika tidak ditangani oleh ahlinya. Tenang saja, Junmyeon bilang dia akan mempercayakan kita dengan anak-anak yang lebih 'jinak'. Aku sudah berkali-kali membantu Junmyeon dan bisa aku jamin tidak akan ada masalah berarti. Kecuali kalian benci anak-anak secara general." Lu Han menjelaskan.

Yah, semoga saja anak-anak itu _tidak benci_ Sehun _secara general_.

* * *

Jadi disinilah Sehun sekarang, memegang dua anak laki-laki kembar (Jo Youngmin dan Kwangmin) yang dia bersumpah jika Lu Han punya adik manisnya akan persis seperti keduanya. Sedangkan satu orang lagi yang dia pegang punya pribadi seperti Tao dan guru Shim Changmin digabungkan (silakan bayangkan sendiri) bernama Woo Jiho (yang bersikeras untuk dipanggil Zico). Tapi Sehun cukup bersyukur karena Jiho (Zico!) tidak berulah terlalu banyak (menarik rambut Jung Sooyeon (bersikeras dipanggil Jessica Jung—dan apa sih maunya anak-anak zaman sekarang punya nama-nama Inggris seperti itu?) dua kali, menempelkan permen karet di celana Lee Sungmin (dan nyaris kena piting oleh orang yang sama) dan menumpahkan jus jeruk ke _dress_ putih Park Gyuri) dan si kembar Jo anteng melihat-lihat binatang tanpa memiliki keinginan yang aneh-aneh. Hingga tiba-tiba...

"Hyung, aku mau pipis." Kata Kwangmin, mukanya sudah sedikit memelas. Sepertinya kebelet.

"Mau ke toilet? Tunggu sebentar." Sehun kemudian menggandeng tangan Kwangmin dan Youngmin lalu berusaha menarik perhatian Jiho (Zico!) yang sedang asyik memberi makan beruang (berusaha menjadikan dirinya makanan, sepertinya, karena kalau Sehun tidak menarik badannya dia pasti sudah terjun bebas ke dalam kandang beruang dan jadi santapan gratis). Kemudian menyuruh si kembar bergandengan dan memegang tangan kirinya sedang Jiho (Zico!) dipegangnya (nyaris diseret) di tangan kanan.

Mengurus anak kecil memang butuh satu _ultimate skill_ bernama kesabaran (_kau kira anak kecil itu raid boss monster, apa?_).

Sialnya, dalam perjalanan mereka ke toilet, Jiho (Zico!) melihat ada penjual souvenir yang menjual topeng Joker dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung melesat lari melepaskan pegangan Sehun. Tepat disaat yang bersamaan parade harian manusia kostum lewat dan menghalangi pandangan Sehun. Nyaris panik, tapi masih ingat dengan si kembar Jo yang dipegangnya, Sehun celingukan mencari siapapun dari rombongannya yang bisa dititipi tapi Chanyeol terlalu jauh untuk dipanggil dan Baekhyun kewalahan mengejar Amber Liu dan kakaknya Henry yang mengekor parade. Youngmin yang kaget mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menangis ketika Sehun merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Biar aku yang jaga si kembar. Kau kejar Jiho saja dulu, daripada nanti dia kabur lebih jauh lagi." Lu Han ternyata sudah ada di belakangnya. Sehun buru-buru berterimakasih secara cepat dan mendadak ingat Kwangmin yang ingin pipis dan memberitahukannya pada Lu Han terlebih dahulu sebelum berlari ke arah Jiho (Zico!) pergi tadi. Dia menarik nafas lega ketika melihat bocah 5 tahun itu sedang asyik mencoba-coba topeng Joker (yang entah kenapa bisa dijual di kebun binatang ini).

"Jiho-yah, ayo kembali, Youngmin dan Kwangmin sudah menunggu." Kata Sehun, berusaha sekeras mungkin supaya terdengar lembut.

"Aku mau beli topeng ini, hyung." Bukannya menanggapi Sehun, dia malah menyodorkan topeng serta _golden card_ (mata Sehun terbelalak ketika melihatnya. Lu Han benar-benar tidak main-main ketika bilang bocah-bocah TK ini berasal dari keluarga _super kaya_) ke arahnya. Sehun kemudian terpaksa merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan lembaran won setelah menanyakan harga topeng Joker itu pada penjualnya (tidak mungkin kan, penjualnya punya gesekan kartu kredit?) dan bersyukur dalam hati dia membawa uang lebih (kalau tidak dia pasti sudah mati kesal membujuk Jiho (Zico!) supaya mau kembali).

"Terimakasih, hyung." Ujar Jiho tulus sambil nyengir memamerkan gigi ompongnya ketika Sehun menyerahkan topeng yang diinginkan anak itu, membuat Sehun tercengang.

Waw, bahkan anak seajaib Zico (tunggu, maksudnya Jiho) pun masih bisa mengatakan terimakasih. Sehun tersenyum. Ternyata mengurus anak kecil tidak selamanya buruk.

* * *

"Sunbaenim, terimakasih. Maaf merepotkan." Ujar Sehun ketika dia dan Jiho (yang sekarang sedang berusaha menakut-nakuti para monyet dengan topeng barunya sedang Kwangmin asyik menyaksikan (mungkin heran, mungkin juga merasa Jiho sedang melakukan hal bodoh). Youngmin duduk bersama Sehun dan Lu Han di bangku dekat kandang monyet.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jiho memang hiperaktif, jadi kau harus sangat sabar menghadapinya." Jawab Lu Han sambil tersenyum. Jika manusia masih bisa hidup ketika jantungnya berhenti berdetak (tanpa bantuan alat) mungkin Sehun sudah menjadi salah satunya.

"Tidak hanya hiperaktif, tapi juga ajaib," tanggap Sehun, "ngomong-ngomong kemana Hara, Jiyeon, Minah dan Sungmin?" tanyanya.

"Mereka bersama Chanyeol, bermain ular naga. Dia anehnya sangat disukai anak-anak. aku tertolong. Jadi ketika kulihat Jiho lari darimu, kuputuskan untuk menitipkan mereka."

"Dan kau boleh panggil aku dengan hyung saja. _Sunbaenim_ terdengar kolot dan sangat formal." Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa ingin berjumpalitan: kata-kata Lu Han atau senyumnya yang indah (yang sama sekali berbeda dengan senyumannya ketika dia berada dalam _devil-mode_.

"B-Baik, sunbae—maksudku Lu Han-hyung." Sehun merasa mukanya memanas. Aneh, apa temperaturnya tiba-tiba naik?

Dan dia bersumpah jantungnya seperti ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya. Mungkin dia benar-benar harus mengeceknya ke dokter.

* * *

Setelah makan siang bersama dan berfoto-foto ria di zona 'Hewan Jinak', acara jalan-jalan itu resmi berakhir. Hal yang membuat Sehun sangat terharu adalah ketika Youngmin dan Kwangmin terlihat enggan berpisah darinya ketika orangtuanya datang menjemput, dan setelah beberapa kali bujukan, keduanya mau pulang setelah sebelumnya memberi ciuman di pipi kanan dan kiri Sehun. Jiho baru akan dijemput di TK nya sehingga dia ikut naik bis bersama beberapa anak yang lain. Bocah ajaib itu terlihat kelelahan dan tertidur sehingga Sehun harus menggendongnya ketika bis sudah berhenti di tujuan. Dengan muka ngantuknya dia kemudian melambaikan tangan pada Sehun sambil bergumam tidak jelas (mungkin berterimakasih) dan akhirnya pulang bersama ayahnya.

"Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian hari ini, aku sangat tertolong," ujar Junmyeon. Sehun baru berkenalan dengannya di awal acara jalan-jalan tadi. Junmyeon terlihat seperti orang yang sangat baik, garis-garis kebapakan bahkan sudah muncul di wajah SMA nya.

"Senang bisa menolongmu, hyung. Aku berpikir mungkin aku ingin jadi guru taman kanak-kanak setelah ini." Chanyeol tampaknya sangat menikmati perannya sebagai guru TK dadakan. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Dan aku minta maaf sekali lagi harus memanfaatkan hukuman kalian sebagai alasan kalian membantuku dan Junmyeon. Sebagai permintaan maafku, akan kutraktir kalian makan malam. Bagaimana?" tawar Lu Han.

"Waw, hyung, kau memang yang terbaik." Kata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak lupa kan kita masih harus mengerjakan tugas Kimia kita? Kalau kau ikut traktiran Lu Han-hyung, ujung-ujungnya kau pasti minta pergi ke karaoke, dan kita tidak mungkin menundanya sampai Minggu." Baekhyun berusaha mengingatkan Chanyeol, mukanya terlihat sedikit kesal. Chanyeol kemudian berpikir cepat dan akhirnya meminta maaf kepada Lu Han sebelum keduanya undur diri dan naik bis menuju asrama.

"Aku juga tidak bisa, Lu. Harus pulang kerumah karena ibuku mau aku ikut makan malam keluarga. Mungkin lain kali?" Junmyeon terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Iya, aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Lu Han, Junmyeon kemudian undur diri dan menghilang untuk mengambil mobilnya. Tidak berapa lama sebuah Audi A4 warna hitam mengklaksoni mereka dan Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya. Waw, Junmyeon pasti berasal dari keluarga kaya juga bisa mengendarai mobil semewah itu, pikir Sehun.

"Ayah Junmyeon pemilik sebuah yayasan pendidikan. Anehnya dia malah bersekolah di sekolah kita yang tidak berafiliasi sama sekali dengan yayasan milik ayahnya." Lu Han menjelaskan. Sehun mengangguk, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Hyung, apa Chanyeol-hyung dan Baekhyun-hyung berpacaran? Mereka terlihat sangat dekat, dan kejadian di kolam itu..." tanya Sehun, sengaja menggantung perkataannya, terlalu malu untuk secara frontal menyebutkannya.

"Tidak. Mereka apa yang kau sebut sebagai _sex buddies_—teman seks. Persetujuan dua pihak, sudah seperti itu sejak satu semester yang lalu," Lu Han melirik Sehun yang memberikannya tatapan tidak percaya, kemudian terkekeh, "—aku tahu. Terdengar aneh, huh? Maksudku kau bisa melihat bahwa mereka tertarik pada satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka hanya terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan perasaannya—atau takut, aku tidak tahu." tukasnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar hubungan seperti itu. Bahkan setelah 12 tahun bersekolah di sekolah khusus pria." ucap Sehun jujur. Seumur-umur baru kali ini dia mendapatkan pasangan seperti itu. Apa itu sejenis hubungan tanpa status? Sehun tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh. Lu Han tertawa kecil.

"Kau akan menemukan banyak hal baru disini, Sehun-ah. _Just prepare youself for the surprises that were coming_." Sehun merasa para kupu-kupu dalam perutnya berdesakan untuk keluar ketika mendengar panggilan Lu Han untuknya. Dia memutuskan sangat menyukai suara Lu Han yang lembut dan melodik (apalagi jika suara itu memanggilnya).

"Sekarang, kita mau kemana?" tanya Lu Han, memberikan Sehun salah satu senyuman _mega-watt_nya.

Oh gawat, Sehun berpikir bahwa ini mulai terlihat seperti kencan sungguhan baginya.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan di restoran Cina yang terletak tiga blok dari asrama. Awalnya Sehun merasa canggung (hey, ini bukan kencan, Oh Sehun!) namun Lu Han mencairkan suasana dengan bertanya alasan Sehun pindah ke sekolah mereka, yang dijawab Sehun apa adanya (sedikit menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada ayahnya).

"Wah, itu sayang sekali. Maksudku kau punya kesempatan untuk sekolah di Irlandia, itu pasti akan jadi pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan."

"Awalnya ya, aku merasa sangat marah. Tapi ternyata, disini juga tidak buruk." dan Sehun mendapati dirinya benar-benar tidak keberatan dengan kegagalannya pergi ke Irlandia. "—tapi aku akan memastikan ayahku membayarnya saat liburan nanti." tambahnya bersungut-sungut. Lu Han tertawa.

"Sekitar tiga minggu lagi akan ada acara dansa tahunan yang sekolah kita adakan dengan sekolah khusus putri sebelah. Kau mungkin bisa mencari pengganti gadis-gadis Irlandia di acara ini." Lu Han memberitahunya. Matanya berkerling jahil.

_No, Sir. I'd rather have you instead_, pikirnya, sedikit terkejut.

* * *

Hari Senin Sehun mendapati dirinya distop di depan gerbang oleh Lu Han.

"Sehun-ah, rambutmu melanggar aturan." ujar Lu Han simpel.

"Apa? Tapi kukira sekolah memperbolehkan kita mencat rambut? Apa yang salah dengan rambutku?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya, seminggu yang lalu dia tidak memiliki masalah apa-apa dengan rambutnya.

"Sekolah memperbolehkannya asal warnanya tidak mencolok dan tidak mengganggu konsentrasi orang lain. Rambutmu memiliki terlalu banyak warna untuk dikatakan tidak mencolok dan tidak mengganggu konsentrasi." Sehun sudah akan menjawab bahwa Tao punya warna rambut yang lebih absurd—hijau toska, demi Tuhan!—tapi mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar kata 'mengganggu konsentrasi'.

Sesungguhnya konsentrasi siapa yang dia ganggu? Seingatnya teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang mengeluh mengenai hal itu, apalagi dia duduk di bangku belakang.

Namun akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk ketika Lu Han menyebutkan kalimat 'temui aku sepulang sekolah' seperti biasa.

* * *

Sehun tidak percaya dirinya sekarang berada di salon, mengubah warna rambutnya seperti yang Lu Han minta dengan tegas sebagai hukumannya—bahkan ditemani oleh Lu Han ("aku tidak ingin kau menghindari hukumanmu dan besok masih memiliki rambut pelangi yang sejujurnya—_distracting_"). Dia memutuskan menggantinya dengan _platinum blond_, setelah merasa warna silver metalik akan kembali dinilai _distracting_—mengalihkan perhatian oleh Lu Han.

Sehun memutuskan tidak keberatan setelah Lu Han menyentuh rambutnya (menyisirnya dengan jari-jari kurusnya yang indah—lagi-lagi fantasi yang membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang _pervert_) dan senyum manis yang terkembang di wajahnya menandakan Lu Han puas dengan pilihan Sehun (_sekali lagi kau membuat komen tentang permainan kata, aku bersumpah akan menembakmu_, Sehun memarahi otaknya yang semakin melantur).

* * *

Hari Rabu dan Sehun lagi-lagi dihentikan di gerbang. Sehun mulai berpikir Lu Han sangat tertarik untuk mem-_bully_ nya dengan kekuasaan yang dia miliki (yang sejujurnya, dia tidak keberatan sama sekali—APA? Tuhan tolong jangan biarkan dia jadi seorang masokis, _please_).

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan blazermu?" belum sempat Sehun menjawab bahwa blazernya ada di dalam tasnya karena dia tidak sempat memakainya, Lu Han sudah mendahuluinya, "—detensi. Ruanganku seperti biasa. Jangan terlambat."

Perasaannya saja atau Lu Han memang memberinya senyuman jahil?

* * *

Hukumannya hari itu tidak terlalu buruk, membereskan bola basket dan voli di gedung olahraga—hukuman yang aneh untuk ukuran Lu Han, menurut Sehun. Dan ini pertama kalinya dia melakukannya sendirian—biasanya selalu ada Lu Han yang mengawasinya. Sehun merasa sedikit kecewa ketika Lu Han tidak ikut turun setelah dia menghampirinya di ruangan Komisi Kedisiplinan.

Malamnya, Jongin yang sudah tidak dilihatnya selama berabad-abad menghampirinya yang makan sendirian.

"_Hey, buddy_. Kudengar kau terus-terusan kena hukuman dari Lu Han?" tanyanya setelah dengan tanpa diundang duduk di kursi kosong di samping Sehun.

"Hmm," Sehun menjawab dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, pikirannya masih menerawang ke kejadian tadi pagi dan tadi sore.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih, sampai bisa dihukum sesering itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak tahu. Aku melakukan semuanya seperti biasa dan tetap dipanggil ke ruang Komisi Kedisiplinan." Sehun menghela nafas. Semuanya terdengar sedikit aneh—maksudnya dia benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa, dan dia juga sudah memastikan dia membaca buku tata tertib yang diberikan Lu Han waktu itu. Dahinya semakin berkerut ketika ingat tidak pernah membaca aturan mengenai warna rambut mana yang boleh dan tidak boleh digunakan siswa di dalamnya.

"Kasihan sekali kau. Mungkin setan itu punya dendam padamu?"

"Dengar, Jongin. Aku akan sangat mengapresiasi jika kau berhenti memanggilnya setan atau iblis. Dia punya nama, Lu Han. Dan sejujurnya, pandangan semua orang terhadapnya semua salah karena dia _benar-benar_ tidak buruk seperti yang kalian pikirkan, oke?" Sehun kaget ketika menyadari pernyataan itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Whoa, oke. Kau salah makan atau bagaimana? Atau jangan-jangan kau tertular Kyungsoo? Kau sadar kan yang kita bicarakan ini Lu Han yang sama?" Jongin menanggapinya setengah bercanda, lalu wajahnya berubah serius. "—tunggu, kau TIDAK sedang jatuh cinta padanya, kan?" selidiknya. Sehun tertegun.

Sepuluh hari semenjak kepindahannya ke sekolah barunya dan Sehun menyadari bahwa dirinya, untuk pertama kalinya, menyukai seseorang.

Seseorang dengan mata besar mirip rusanya dan suara melodik yang tidak akan pernah bosan dia dengar, serta senyum mata-keriput yang sangat menawan (kesampingkan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang iblis).

Tidak, tidak jatuh cinta. Hanya suka. _Crushing_, mungkin. Tapi tidak jatuh cinta.

Kan?

* * *

**A/N** : and that's it, folks! akhirnya Sehun sadar dengan perasaannya xD. saya ingin meminta maaf karena mungkin tidak akan ada update hingga setidaknya lima hari ke depan (saya mau pulang kampung). ff ini tidak akan panjang kok, kisarannya hanya 5-6 chapter saja, dan outlinenya sudah ada, dan saya memutuskan untuk stay di T-rate karena saya nda bisa nulis smut haha. so stay tuned, and ship hunhan xDD

**guest** : hyaaa makasih xD waw masa kyk lg baca HP, saya tersanjung

**sehunnoona** : hehe makasih, kirain humornya garing. syukurlah kalau masih ada yg bsa ketawa :D

**eibie **: ChanBaek memang ngedistract bgt ya (what) hehe. saya memutuskan untuk stay di T-rate krn mnrt saya kata-katanya masih bs di filter (dan sungguh, saya gbs nulis smut T _ T). perkara luhan jahatnya modus... *wink

**AnjarW** : makasih ^^

**Rara Jung **: sudah berusaha panjangin, tapi mungkin limit saya hanya segini ^^; tapi saya janji akan fast update kok hehe. masalah smut nantinya ada atau ngga... mungkin akan dibikin jadi bonus kalau misalnya ada (i'll try!)

**Fujoshi203** : yep, bandel! haha. tapi spt yg luhan blg, dia ngelakuin pelanggaran bukan krn dia males jdi ndapapa hoho. aww saya jdi merasa berhasil bikin karakter luhannya yg sdkt misterius, terimakasih xD. chanbaek mmg bkin geleng2 kepala kalau sehun kepikiran mungkin dia juga ga akan make mejanya saking takut pernah dipake chanbaek melakukan 'ini-itu' hehe *plakk

**anna** : haha, review kamu msk 3 3 nya di emailku xD waah terimakasih, senang kalau org lain bisa terhibur dengan tulisan saya ;) ini saya tulis berdasarkan pengalaman sendiri dan tambahan dari komik2 yg pernah saya baca dan gaya bahasanya saya buat sedikit ringan dengan celetukan2 sehun yang kadang bikin saya senyum2 sendiri jg hehehe

**Oh Dhan Mi **: makasih... ^^

**arvita . kim **: karena sehun sudah 12 tahun hidup di lingkungan sekolah khusus putra, jadi dia ngga aneh dgn hubungan sesama jenis. dan spt yg telah diceritakan, ini pertama kalinya dia suka sm org, mungkin awalnya dia mmg suka cewek jg, tpi ide untuk menyukai cowok tidak membuatnya jijik takut atau gelisah ;) hehe iya frontal tanpa disaring

**sera** : sehun kan masokis *plaakk ngga, ngga haha. itu memang karena luhan nya aja iseng (wah spoiler lagi!) iyaa terimakasih sudah sempatkan bacaa :D

**lisnana1** : hohoho terkuak juga hukumannya hehe. iya ditunggu saja ya updatenya xD

**ohristi95** : xDD chanyeol memang ngga bisa ditahan (what) wah ternyata ada yg sama2 suka mem-bully sehun hihi. luhan ngajak sehun kemana? silakan dibaca~

**Niraa** : nih sudah dibanyakin hunhan momentnya hehe. iya saya sengaja buat supaya luhan aga bipolar gt supaya ada gregetnya *apasih

**luhan deer** : haha luhan itu indah, seperti kata sehun

**misterius** : makasih! sangat senang jika ada yg suka dgn cara saya menyampaikan cerita ^^

* * *

Review makes me giggle~


	4. Chapter 4

Title : This is What Makes Us (Boys)

Author : pa-ride-se

Pairing/s : Selu/Sehan/Hunhan, slight Kaisoo and Chanbaek, the others will be added slowly as the story goes

Genre : failed crack, Romance

Warning : BxB aka shounen-ai, slight implication of same-sex activity, extremely unamusing humors, crude explicit words

Disclaimer : i own nothing, just some plot and an excuse to write hunhan, really

.NA. i knew it's no excuse, tapi saya tiba-tiba terkena writer's block? that's why this took so long. and again, thanks for the lovely reviews guys, kalian membuat saya nangis *ikut jadi anak lebay kyk Jongin. so, here's chapter four! ^^

* * *

Kamis sore Sehun datang kembali ke ruangan Komisi Kedisiplinan ("Celanamu terlalu ketat, kau mengubah ukurannya? Detensi, Sehun-ah") sedikit bersungut-sungut karena, yang benar saja,_ terlalu ketat_? Dia kan bukan _idol-wannabe _yang sengaja menyempitkan celananya! Dan lagi dia harus mengorbankan pertemuan klub yang seharusnya membahas mengenai _portrait photography_, satu materi yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia tinggalkan. Sehun menghela nafas frustasi sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu ruangan Komisi Kedisiplinan pelan.

"Masuk," terdengar suara halus Lu Han yang menjawab dari dalam.

Sehun sudah akan mengungkapkan keberatannya—bahwa demi Tuhan dia tidak pernah menyempitkan ukuran celananya (siapa juga yang mau rasa khawatir ekstra ketika berusaha duduk dengan benar supaya—ehm—celanamu tidak sobek ketika kau menempatkan pantatmu?)—ketika Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya, sebuah kacamata denga_n frame_ bermotif leopard bertengger manis di hidungnya. Rambutnya ditata berbeda dengan tadi pagi, agak berantakan dengan poninya yang turun kebawah nyaris menutupi matanya.

Jantung Sehun seperti turun sepuluh senti kebawah kemudian melesak kembali ke tempatnya dengan kecepatan super tinggi, mengakibatkan sebuah rasa nyeri yang sama sekali tidak buruk.

—tunggu, dia tidak sedang mengakui kalau dirinya seorang M kan?

"Sehun-ah." panggil Lu Han, menginstruksikan dengan tangannya ke kursi di depannya. Sehun menolak dengan sebuah gelengan kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hyung, aku bersumpah aku tidak mengecilkan ukuran celanaku. Kau bisa tanya Jongin, dia tahu persis ukuranku. Dan lagi sekolah yang mengirimiku celana itu dan aku selalu memakainya setelahnya, tak pernah melakukan modifikasi apapun." Sehun berujar mantap, determinasi di matanya. Semua hukuman ini mulai terlihat menggelikan di matanya dan dia tidak akan melakukan semuanya sebelum melakukan perlawanan.

Lu Han terlihat terkesan sekaligus geli dengan perkataannya, kemudian berdeham kecil.

"Duduklah dulu, Sehun-ah." senyum dan nada yang diberikan Lu Han cukup membuat jiwa pemberontaknya ciut, tapi Sehun tetap berdiri dengan keras kepala.

"Tidak, sebelum kau memberitahuku apa alasanmu mengatakan bahwa celanaku terlalu ketat." Sehun sedikit takut dengan perkataannya sendiri, tapi sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf serta duduk diam dan patuh seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Kakimu," ujar Lu Han, "kau membuat orang lain terkena bahaya dengan melihat kakimu yang terbalut celanamu." lanjutnya lagi halus.

"A—Apa? Maksudmu apa, hyung?" dia TIDAK salah dengar kan?

"Lupakan. Aku tidak akan menghukummu hari ini. Berikan ponselmu." Sehun yang masih tertegun mematuhi perintah itu. Lu Han mengotak-atiknya (membuat sebuah panggilan?) dan mengetikkan sesuatu kemudian mengembalikan telepon genggam Sehun padanya.

"Pulanglah, Sehun-ah. Maaf aku sudah berbuat hal yang tidak pantas hari ini." kata Lu Han, kembali membuka novelnya.

Sehun masih terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Dia tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya, dan masih tidak mengerti perkataan Lu Han.

"Sehun-ah? Kau mau aku berubah pikiran dan tetap menghukummu?" dan Sehun keluar ruangan itu dalam waktu dua detik.

Sepertinya dia akan benar-benar jadi gila jika berlama-lama sekolah disini (dan bertemu Lu Han secara konstan) karena dia bersumpah jantungnya seperti mau copot saking kerasnya dia berdetak.

* * *

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao khawatir, ketika menemui teman sekamarnya duduk termangu di lantai berkarpet kamar mereka. Tao menyentuh bahu Sehun simpatik sambil sedikit mengguncangnya. Sehun yang tersadar kemudian menatapnya bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sudah limabelas menit kau bengong seperti itu. Guru Shim menghukummu lagi? Atau kau kena hukuman dari Lu Han lagi?" lanjut Tao. Tidak biasanya Sehun bengong seperti orang bodoh seperti ini (atau terlihat seperti orang idiot secara general), dan itu membuatnya cemas.

"Tao," panggil Sehun, "kalau seseorang bilang orang bisa terkena bahaya ketika melihat kakimu, apa yang sebenarnya dia maksud?" tanyanya, matanya masih menerawang jauh.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin itu cara baru untuk memuji orang dengan kaki bagus? Yah, kau memang punya kaki bagus sih, maksudku kakimu terlihat jenjang, walaupun tidak sebagus kakiku—dan hey, aku tidak _gay_, oke? Ini pandangan objektifku." jawabnya jujur. Kalau Sehun tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini dia pasti sudah mendengus dan terkekeh kecil sambil menjawab _tidak apa, kau juga bukan tipeku_.

"Jadi seperti itu ya?" pikirannya kalut. Apa benar Lu Han baru saja memujinya? Otaknya semakin ngawur, _apa mungkin Lu Han-hyung suka padaku?_

_Hey, jangan terlalu percaya diri, bocah lugu._

_Tidak, itu benar. Apa lagi alasan Lu Han membuat pernyataan seperti itu? Dan bukankah semakin hari alasannya menghukummu semakin aneh saja? Hal itu bisa saja terjadi, maksudku Lu Han bisa saja suka padamu._

_Heh, pacaran saja tidak pernah, tahu apa kau? Tidak usah mengharapkan yang tidak mungkin, bocah tidak berpengalaman. Lagipula, meskipun memiliki sifat bagaikan iblis yang lepas dari neraka, Lu Han itu populer. Sedangkan dirimu? Bahkan debu saja mungkin tidak tahu namamu._

_Tidak setiap hari seseorang memujimu dan mengatakan kakimu bagus. Fakta bahwa Lu Han memperhatikan pakaian dan atribut sekolahmu sudah cukup mengatakan sesuatu. Percaya padaku._

_Jangan memberinya harapan palsu—_

"Halo? Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tao menginterupsi pikirannya lagi. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar khawatir.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok, Tao." jawab Sehun.

"Kau yakin? Perlu kupanggilkan Dokter Zhang? Atau kau mau kuantar ke kamarnya?" tanya Tao lagi. Dokter Zhang Yixing adalah salah satu dokter ruang kesehatan sekolah yang merangkap sebagai konselor asrama dan tinggal satu gedung bersama mereka. Sehun menggeleng.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum meringis. Tao memandangnya sebentar kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku berangkat latihan dulu ya." tukas Tao lalu berdiri dan mengambil tas dufelnya yang berada diatas kasurnya. Dan setelah melihat pada Sehun sekali lagi, dia pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Dia sudah akan melanjutkan diskusi (perang) di dalam pikirannya sendiri ketika merasakan getaran di sakunya. Mungkin pesan singkat dari Jongin, dia baru ingat dia berjanji untuk datang ke kamarnya untuk mengambil catatan Sejarahnya yang dipinjam sepupunya itu. Tapi matanya membulat seketika ketika melihat teks yang masuk di telepon genggamnya.

**From : Lu Han**

Halo, Sehun-ah. Tadi aku memasukkan nomorku tanpa izin di ponselmu, kuharap kau tidak keberatan ^^ . Aku minta maaf atas sikapku hari ini, kau mungkin bingung. Oh ya, jika kau ingin tahu alasanku menghukummu tadi pagi (dan hari-hari sebelumnya) lebih jelas, kutunggu kedatanganmu di halte bis terdekat dari asrama pada hari Sabtu pukul 9 pagi. Sendirian, tentu saja (meskipun aku tidak yakin sepupumu tidak akan menguntitmu jika kau bercerita padanya). Sampai bertemu di hari Sabtu (itupun jika kau mau datang)!

Dia harus membaca teks itu setidaknya empat kali hingga benar-benar memahami isinya. Tidak benar-benar percaya dengan isi teks yang masuk ke dalam telepon genggamnya.

Apa mungkin Lu Han _benar-benar_ suka padanya?

Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu hari Sabtu datang dengan sabar sampai dia menemukan kebenarannya (dan bersumpah jika Kim Jongin sialan itu yang mengerjainya, dia akan menggantungnya di atap sekolah dalam keadaan hanya menggunakan celana dalam).

* * *

Sehun menanti sekaligus membenci datangnya hari Sabtu. Menunggunya karena, _siapa sih_ yang tidak penasaran dengan alasan Lu Han berkali-kali menghukumnya untuk hal (yang menurutnya) sebenarnya bukan suatu pelanggaran? Membencinya karena takut alasan yang nantinya dikemukakan Lu Han berbeda dengan harapannya (_hei, kau mulai lagi dengan sikap terlalu pede-mu itu_).

Akhirnya, Jum'at malam dia berinisiatif menelepon kakak laki-lakinya yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya, Sejoon. Tapi percakapan dengan kakak kandungnya itu ternyata tidak terlalu banyak membawa hasil (dia malah diledek habis-habisan dan kuping Sehun panas mendengar kata-kata "_Uri Sehunnie_ _sudah besar sekarang ya_" dari kakaknya—tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ayahnya juga ikut-ikutan meledeknya, dengan mulut besar kakaknya itu sudah bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada yang aman), dia malah merasa menyesal menelepon kakaknya (pada awalnya). Kata-kata terakhir kakaknya merubah pendapat itu.

"Sehun," ujar Sejoon, "mencoba bukan suatu hal yang buruk. Kalaupun nanti hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanmu, ya sudah, kau mau apalagi? Kau akan lebih menyesal ketika tidak menggunakan kesempatan itu dan mengambil risikonya. Setidaknya nanti kau akan lega dan tidak bingung lagi. _Man up, buddy_." terkadang Sejoon memang bisa jadi kakak superbijak (_terkadang_, tolong digarisbawahi) yang bisa diandalkan. Sehun menutup teleponnya setelah Sejoon menggumamkan 'good luck'.

Yah, seperti kata pepatah, _yang terjadi, terjadilah_.

Tapi Sehun tidak akan membuang kesempatan untuk menetralkan hatinya dengan menemui Lu Han besok.

* * *

Ketika Sehun berjalan ke halte pada pukul 08.49 hari Sabtu itu, dia melihat Lu Han sudah duduk sendirian menunggunya. Dia terlihat _chic_ dengan warna rambut barunya (warna salem yang terlihat lembut) dan kemeja _pinkish orange_ yang digulung hingga ke siku serta jins warna biru tua. Sehun bersyukur dia menggunakan kemeja dan kaos terbaiknya hari itu. Lu Han tersenyum ketika Sehun menghampirinya.

"Hai," sapanya, "kukira kau tidak akan datang."

"Yah, katakan saja aku penasaran, hyung." jawab Sehun sambil menyeringai lebar, (berharap hal itu dapat menutupi jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan _karena_—demi Tuhan, Lu Han _manis sekali_!) Lu Han hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil berdiri, "kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya lagi ketika bis sudah terlihat di kejauhan.

"Um, kita mau kemana, hyung?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis kemudian naik ke bis, Sehun mengikutinya masih sambil bertanya-tanya.

Lu Han tidak akan menculiknya kan?

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menculikmu." kekeh Lu Han geli ketika Sehun terlihat cemas setelah duduk bersamanya di bangku belakang bis. "—dan aku akan mentraktirmu selama kita pergi hari ini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." tambahnya iseng. Sehun memandangnya kemudian mengangguk mengerti, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

* * *

Mereka naik bis tujuan sentral Seoul kemudian melanjutkan dengan naik _subway_ ke daerah Myeongdong. Sehun masih bertanya-tanya ketika Lu Han menuntunnya ke arah Namsan Park dan mereka lalu naik kereta gantung menuju Namsan Tower.

"Beberapa bulan lalu, aku sedang berjalan-jalan di daerah sentral Seoul, seperti hari ini—naik _subway_, kemudian mampir di salah satu kedai teh di pinggir jalanan Myeongdong, tepat di lampu merah yang kita lewati tadi," Lu Han membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka telah turun dari kereta gantung dan berjalan kaki menaiki jalan setapak yang mengarah ke Namsan Tower. "disitu aku kemudian melihat seseorang, awalnya aku tidak tahu apakah dia seorang pemuda atau seorang gadis—dia menaikkan _hoodie_ abu-abunya waktu itu, tapi dari tingginya, aku beranggapan dia berjenis kelamin laki-laki—sedang menunggu lampu merah bersama beberapa orang. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis kecil berlari dari arah berlawanan dan tepat waktu itu ada sebuah truk yang akan melintas. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat—pemuda itu berlari ke tengah jalan, menarik gadis kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya, kemudian dengan sigap berguling ke arah kiri menjauhi jalan dan menggunakan punggungnya sebagai perisai. Sopir truk itu kemudian turun dan memarahi pemuda itu, tanpa tahu bahwa dia nyaris menabrak seorang anak kecil. Orang-orang disana hanya diam saja, mungkin takut, mungkin juga tidak peduli. Hanya ibu anak kecil itu yang datang beberapa saat kemudian yang membungkuk dalam sambil berterimakasih—aku menebak—dan menangis sesenggukan. Pemuda itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mengucapkan beberapa kata dan setelah beberapa lama, berlalu sambil berjalan terpincang." —_wait_, sepertinya Sehun tahu cerita ini. Tapi belum sempat dia menyela Lu Han, pemuda manis itu sudah mulai bercerita lagi.

"Di lain hari, aku pergi bersama Minseok, kali ini kami sedang mencari perlengkapan sepakbola. Waktu itu kami berdua berpisah karena ingin menghemat waktu, aku lalu berjalan beberapa blok untuk mengunjungi toko langgananku. Di belokan tepat sebelum toko itu, di sebuah gang sempit tidak jauh dari sana, aku melihat pemuda itu lagi—dia sedang membagikan makanan untuk para tunawisma disana dan dari gerak-geriknya dia terlihat sudah biasa melakukan hal itu. Bagaimana aku yang seringkali datang ke tempat itu tidak pernah melihatnya, itu menjadi misteri bagiku."

"Lalu, di suatu hari disaat hujan turun dengan sangat deras, aku kembali bertemu dengan pemuda itu—_well_, mungkin tidak bertemu, tapi melihat dari jarak lumayan dekat—di jalan menuju perpustakaan umum. Sebelumnya aku sempat mendengar suara gonggongan samar entah darimana, ketika aku mencari asal suara itu, aku menemukan sebuah kardus tergeletak di tengah taman dekat perpustakaan, berisi dua ekor anak anjing kecil. Tadinya aku sudah akan memindahkan kardus itu ke dalam _igloo _tiruan yang ada disitu, tapi belum sempat aku menjangkaunya, aku melihat pemuda itu lagi. Dia terlihat kebingungan, pada awalnya, tapi kemudian memasukkan dua ekor anjing kecil itu kebalik jaketnya—dan pergi."

"Waktu itu aku berpikir, 'Ah, aku ingin jatuh cinta pada orang yang seperti ini.'" kata Lu Han panjang lebar, kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan menoleh ke arah Sehun, senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya.

Nafas Sehun seakan tercekat di tenggorokan, langkahnya terhenti dan jantungnya berpacu seperti kuda di sebuah arena pacuan.

Pemuda yang disebutkan oleh Lu Han, pemuda di ketiga cerita tadi, yang menolong si gadis kecil, memberi makan para tunawisma serta menyelamatkan dua anak anjing kecil itu—

—tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Oh Sehun.

* * *

**A/N**: tolong jangan timpuk saya TT haha. saya janji akan update cepat setelah ini, ketika mem-post ini saya juga sedang mengetik chapter selanjutnya hehe. semoga besok sore sudah bisa dipost ^^ oh ya, saya ingin bertanya, mana diantara side couple disini (chanbaek-kaisoo) yang kalian paling ingin baca side storynya? tolong beritahu saya ya, krn sebenarnya dr kmrn saya galau jg gara2 itu haha (hunhan tersendat krn terlanjur memikirkan side couple). dan seperti biasa, dibawah adalah balasan reviewnya~

**arvita . kim** : akan saya usahakan~ mungkin nanti bentuknya side story dan akan tentang their awakward first time story (tidak! spoiler! ahaha) hehe abis bosen kalo bintang tamunya dari sm doang, jadi dicampur2 ^^

**Rara Jung** : ahahah emg tuh sehun mesum, tapi dianya aja terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya ^O^ nah disini dijelasin nanti (dan di chap depan) alasannya luhan. iya, maaf ya chap barunya lama sekali TT

**Fujoshi203** : hehehe disini nanti dijelaskan semuanya alasannya luhan xD xD (setengahnya udah kebongkar disini sih) maaf ya kalau menunggu lama TT

**ohristi95** : sehun memang sepertinya berbakat ngurus anak kecil disini hehe. kyk modus ya? nanti dijelasin semuanya hohoho

**Kim HyeKa** : semoga penasarannya (belum) terobati ehehehe xD stay tune!

**Oh Dhan Mi** : makasih~ walaupun banyak rintangan, akhirnya saya sampai dengan selamat! hehe. waaah luhan modus ga yaaa? *digebukin

**ssnowish** : dua-duanya maaf ya menunggu lama untuk updatenya, semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

**Mine3424** : ehehe disini dijelaskan setengah alasannya (sisanya ditunggu ya ^^) sama-sama, saya juga gatel pengen banyakin hunhan momentnya sebenernya

**eibie** : ahahaha memanfaatkan kesempitan dalam kesarungan (?) *gaknyambung *plakk. kyaa makasih, saya juga suka scene itu, membayangkan sehun nuntun2 Jo twins itu... *pingsan

**GreifannyGS** : huaaaa makasiihh *peluk ahaha ini mah memang sayanya suka juga mem bully sehun hehe. dan saya selalu ngebayangin hunhan sebagai pair yg suka menjahili satu sama lain (lbh tepatnya luhan ngebully sehun krn keliatan bgt sehun fanboynya luhan yg ga akan keberatan diapa2in sm hyungnya xD) huaa terimakasih! silakan dibaca lanjutannya ^^

**sera** : makasih~ maaf lanjutannya lama TT

**HyunRa** : annyeong haseyo~ makasih sudah menyempatkan baca ^^ iya lulu mmg aslinya baik kok ehehe

**hanazawah rui** : saya terharu, sungguh. saya kira saya gagal membuat suatu cerita crack, tapi syukurlah jika ada org yang merasa terhibur dengannya TT tadinya saya khawatir gaya menulis saya tidak cocok dengan pembaca disini TT hehehe sehun emg sulit nih, pengen jitak rasanya

**Guest** : huaaa makasih! sungguh! saya sangat bersyukur jika pembaca ternyata menyukai cara saya menyampaikan ceritanya ^^ iyaaa padahal tinggal akui saja dia pervert kan beres *plak hehe

**lisnana1 **: terimakasih~ semoga tidak jamuran juga ya TT maaf lama menunggunya, semoga perkembangannya sesuai harapan hehe

**wulandarydesy** : yap, disini yixing akhirnya muncul (walau cuma di-mention, ahaha) makasih~

**leehyh** : hehehe maybe he does, maybe he doesnt? silakan dibaca~

**Kim Han Byun** : huaaa makasih terharu... ahaha, mungkin saya mem-picture lulu sedikit berbeda disini, krn itulah yg saya project kan dari luhan in real life. dia memang terlihat seperti malaikat, tapi kita jg tahu kalau dia punya sisi playful ^^ hehe. iyaa, silakan dibaca lanjutannya~

* * *

Review makes me giggle~


End file.
